


Dog Sled

by F1_rabbit



Series: The ABCs of Winter [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dogs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Marcus has planned a nice romantic getaway for the two of them, but Jo's not sure they're going to make it to the cabin with all the snow around.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honeybadgerindisguise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybadgerindisguise/gifts).



Jo was mesmerised by the view out of the train window, the snow getting thicker the further north they went, and he reached over to hold Marcus' hand.

It was going to be their first Christmas together as boyfriends, and they were having a little holiday, just the two of them, before they went their separate ways to spend Christmas day with their families. Marcus had invited him to spend the day with him and his family, but Jo wasn't ready to tell everyone about their relationship, not yet.

"Everything looks so beautiful with the snow." Jo snuggled in to Marcus, watching the bare trees sway in the wind as the snow piled on to them.

"You're going to love the cabin, it's by a lake that will be frozen solid, we can play ice hockey on it." Marcus grinned, knowing that Jo only tolerated ice hockey because of him, but it was adorable nonetheless.

"Sounds perfect." Jo was happy just to have time alone together, before they went back to their hectic lives.

The countryside whipped past them as they headed to their destination, and Jo smiled for the entire time.

*

It was the last stop, and apart from the conductor taking a quick break, they were the only two that got off the train. The snow was thick here, over a foot of pristine white fluff that made the whole world look peaceful.

The sun had long since set, and there was no sign of habitation anywhere.

"Where's the cabin?" Jo asked, he'd left Marcus to organise everything because it was his family's summer home, but now he was starting to wonder if the weather was too bad for them to get there. Not that he'd have a problem with heading back to the city and spending a few days in a hotel with the man that he loved.

"Just a couple of miles away." Marcus was grinning, and Jo couldn't tell if it was just because he was tired or not.

"Can we get a taxi?" Jo took one look at the amount of snow that had been cleared from the platform and he felt uneasy about the state of the roads.

"A taxi?" Marcus let out a laugh, shaking his head at the idea of it. "You couldn't get a car through on these roads."

"Right… So how are we going to get to the cabin?" Jo stared at Marcus, wondering if he'd just planned to walk, not that two miles through the snow would be too much of a big deal for either of them.

Marcus kept on grinning, and Jo waited for a response, until the sound of bells caught his attention.

Jo wasn't sure what he was expecting, but he'd have been less surprised to see Santa and his reindeer than what was actually approaching.

It was a sled, pulled by eight huskies that were all happily wagging their tails, which pulled up right in front of them as Marcus waved his hand triumphantly.

"Do you like our taxi?"

Jo smiled, as the 'taxi' driver fed the dogs their treats. Marcus put their bags onto the back of the sled, taking Jo's hand and leading him to the seat as he chatted away to the driver in Swedish.

The only word that Jo understood was dog, and that much was clear without words. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out, and Marcus squeezed his hand a little tighter, even through the gloves he could feel Marcus' warm skin radiating heat.

"I can't believe you did this for me." Jo was still staring in disbelief, the dogs starting to move as the driver issued their commands.

"Do you like it?" Marcus was still grinning, and Jo stroked the side of his face.

"I love it." Jo leant over for a kiss, Marcus' warm lips like fire against his icy ones, and he knew that no matter what else happened on holiday, it was still going to be a wonderful memory.

They zipped through the countryside, the feeling of the air rushing around them made the speed feel much greater than it really was. Jo loved every second of it, Marcus squished in next to him, and when the cabin was finally in sight, Jo was grinning from ear to ear.

Saying goodbye to the dogs was much harder than Jo thought it would be, and he was petting them all as the owner let Jo feed them their treats.

"I think the dogs have to go home and get their dinner," Marcus said, but Jo saw him winking at the driver.

"I need to get them home so they can get their food," the driver said, "And after that they've got a long evening of sleeping in front of the fire planned."

Jo reluctantly let the dogs go, and Marcus was chatting away to the driver in Swedish, no doubt arranging their return journey, unless they had some freakishly warm weather in the next three days.

"They're happy dogs, they're going to be sleeping in a nice warm puppy pile soon." Marcus took Jo's hand, using his free hand to fish out the keys as they headed into the relative warmth of the cabin.

The smell of dust made Jo's nose twitch, and Marcus used the light on his phone to head towards the fireplace. There was a crackle as the small twigs caught fire, the flames slowly growing as the reached to up consume the larger logs stacked above them, and the orange glow lit up the cabin, allowing Jo to get a good look at the place.

It wasn't what he expected, the cabin was small and cosy, the furniture mismatched and the blankets plentiful. One corner was shielded off, and Jo presumed that it was the bathroom, but the rest was all one big room. A bed was sitting at one side, and the sofa in front of the fire was large enough for the two of them to sleep on.

"Come get cosy by the fire." Marcus patted the rug, and Jo took off his hat and gloves, leaving his snowy shoes by the door next to Marcus' as he hung his jacket up.

They'd eaten on the train, it had saved them from having to cook after a long journey, and Jo found out the beers that he had stashed in his bag, chilled to perfection by the sleigh ride through the icy air.

"I love you." Jo sat down next to Marcus, handing him a beer as he leant in for a tender kiss, his lips still like fire compared to his own.

"I love you too."

The fire made Jo's cheeks feel flushed, the beer making him braver, and he shuffled closer to Marcus, going in for another kiss as the fire crackled, his cold hands fumbling with the layers of clothing.

"What should we do to pass the time?" Jo asked, he was aiming for sexy, but he was sure that he'd missed the mark when Marcus leant over to his bag, fishing out a pack of cards.

Although it was nice to get away from it all, three days with no phones, no internet, and absolutely no distractions.

"Strip poker?" Marcus grinned, and Jo let out a nervous laugh, even though it was just him and Marcus, he felt a bit of a thrill at the thought of playing strip poker.

Jo was quite nifty at poker, but he'd never played with Marcus, and after a few hands it seemed that they were quite equally matched.

At first they'd just taken off socks, and their watches, but as the night wore on, the beers disappearing as the fire flickered, it became there was going to be a clear winner. Not because of his superior poker playing skills, but because of the sheer number of clothes he was wearing.

Jo had removed a jacket, a fleece, two jumpers and a long-sleeved t-shirt, but he still had his trousers on, as well as a t-shirt and a vest and Marcus was giggling at how many layers he had on.

Marcus was down to just his boxers, and Jo grinned as he put down three kings, sure that it would beat anything Marcus had.

Three jacks.

Jo cheered, not noticing as Marcus slipped his other two cards into the pack, a jack and a nine.

"Looks like I'm the loser." Marcus was grinning, and he stood up in front of the fire, palming at his cock as Jo watched with wide eyes. He trailed his fingers around the waistband, Jo growling as the snap of the elastic sent a surge of lust through his body, his hard cock painfully trapped in his trousers as Marcus started to inch his boxers down, the fabric still draped over his cock as Marcus waited for Jo to shuffle closer.

Marcus let his cock spring free and it was sitting only millimetres from Jo's lips. Jo looked up at Marcus, sucking on his own fingers as Marcus' cock started to leak. He blew on it just to see goose bumps rush over Marcus' skin, adding to the rush as his tongue flicked out, teasing Marcus as his moist fingers trailed between his cheeks.

Jo started to suck as Marcus gripped at his shoulders, Jo's fingers teasing him as his moans got more frantic, needier, and Jo slid a finger inside him, smiling around his cock as he played with his prostate, bringing him to the edge of orgasm before withdrawing them.

"You're such a tease." Marcus smiled, ruffling Jo's hair as he knelt down, stretching out as he wiggled his hips.

"That's why you love me." Jo smiled, fumbling to get the condom out of his pocket that he'd stashed there in case they wanted to have some fun on the train. He stripped off his clothes with such force that his jeans hit against the wall of the cabin, the belt clanking as they fell to the floor.

The crinkle of the foil had Marcus whimpering, and Jo wasted no time getting into position, trailing kisses down Marcus' back as he thrust in, holding his hips tight as he bottomed out, Marcus' gasps filling the room.

Jo started to thrust gently, but Marcus kept begging for more, his head resting on his forearms as Jo worried about carpet burns.

"Harder." Even though it was just one word Marcus' accent made it sound so erotic, and Jo picked up the pace, reaching round to stroke at his cock in time with the thrusts.

Jo leant over him, able to kiss at his shoulder as he felt Marcus' muscles fluttering, his cock spilling warm come over his hand as his own orgasm washed over him, leaving him breathless as he shuddered, clinging on to Marcus as they both caught their breath.

"I love your cock." Marcus laughed, and the vibrations sent shivers through his body, leaving him gasping with the aftershocks.

Jo smiled, rolling them both so they were lying in front of the fire. He had just enough energy left to drape one of the many blankets over them, holding Marcus tight as he dozed.

"I love you too."

***

It was all over far too quickly, but Jo was happy to see all the dogs again, their tails wagging as he petted them. Marcus was chatting away to the driver, and Jo saw a puppy sitting on the sled, a big ball of fur that was looking around at everything with wonder in their eyes.

"This little one needs a home," Marcus said, and Jo was grinning, heading straight over the puppy as the driver laughed.

Jo was talking to the puppy as she happily wagged her tail, pawing at Jo for more attention.

"She's deaf, no use for the pulling the sled, but she would make a perfect pet." The driver handed Jo the lead, and he gripped it tight, smiling at the puppy as he pulled funny faces.

"What's her name?"

"Pippi."

Marcus laughed, and Jo smiled, petting the dog as her tail swished the snow about.

Pippi spent the journey home sleeping on Jo's lap, her little puppy face twitching as she dreamt, and by the time that they were back in Örebro, she was awake and ready for action, bounding through the streets on the way to her new home.

That night Pippi slept curled up at the end of their bed, warm and full as she yipped in her sleep, and Jo had to resist the urge to disturb her.

"I've really missed having a dog."

"I know, that's why I organised this." Jo pulled Marcus into a big hug, covering him in kisses as he smiled.

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
